Bulgarian Blunders
by Rogue Wingweaver
Summary: Hermione goes to Bulgaria to visit Viktor Krum. As their relationship starts to blossom, something from Viktor's past brings everything to a halt. Will Viktor be able to deal with his past or is his relationship with Hermione doomed. Finished!
1. Leaving Security

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, only the ones I have created.

Bulgarian Blunders

By, Rogue Wingweaver

I wrote this story because I hate that people always put Hermione with Ron together, it is too obvious . I decided to bring the connection between Viktor Krum and Hermione in the fourth book out and play around with it. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Leaving Security

"But why?" Shouted Ron

"Why do you want to spend the whole summer with that guy?"

"Because he is a good friend of hers, Ron." Ginny explained.

"Thank you Ginny, but I don't think Ron will accept any explanation." Hermione said as she was finishing up her packing

Hermione had accepted Viktor Krum's invitation to come and visit him in Bulgaria. Her fifth year at Hogwarts had been a trying one. She wanted to tell Harry goodbye but there wasn't time. Why did Ron have to have so much free time to "Help" her? When she closed her trunk she turned to Ginny and gave her a hug.

"Thank you for all your help and support." Hermione said

Then she looked at Ron. She had a feeling why he was making such a big deal about this situation. No, she knew he felt something for her and she couldn't return these feelings. Contrary to what she knew others thought, she didn't see any future with him. They were kept together because of their ties with Harry.

"Goodbye Ron." Hermione said in a steady voice.

He had a sad face and didn't really respond until she was walking away.

"Goodbye Hermione, I hope you have a good time." He said, it was a struggle but he meant it. Deep down he wanted her to be happy. It wasn't that he wanted her to be with him or was it. He was very confused but didn't want to think about it right now.

Hermione left the room and went down to the waiting carriages. If you didn't know her, you would see her calm face and think that there was nothing wrong but inside she was scared to death. She had never been to Bulgaria. What was Viktor's family going to be like? One thing she took comfort in is that she would have no trouble with the language. When she had met Viktor last fall, immediately she had started studying Bulgarian. She had not told anyone for fear they would tease her about it.

As the train left the station she felt sadness. She was excited to be going somewhere new but she was going to miss everyone. As she stared out the window as the green hills and trees flew past she wondered what Viktor was doing right now. Had he changed since she saw him last? She hoped not. She still had the same feelings for him that they had discussed last year but did he?

"Father, are you sure everything is ready for her?" A worried Viktor asked.

"Yes, your mother has taken care of everything."

"You should relax, its only a girl."

"Why are you so worried, is she that important?" His father said, feeling quite annoyed.

"I'm sorry father, but I want everything to be perfect."

Viktor had been ecstatic when Hermione had sent him an owl to ask if the over to visit him was still good and if so, she wanted to come this summer. He had replied with a yes so quickly that he feared he might have seemed too anxious. He couldn't help himself. Memories of the Yule Ball and being with her kept the feelings alive inside him. How was he going to act when he saw her, he wondered. Would everything be the way they left it a year ago? He hoped so. To stop all the questions in his head, he went out to ride his broom for a while.

When the train arrived in Sofia, Bulgaria, the weather was dry and hot. Hermione stepped onto the platform and look around. A man walked up to her and said,

"You must be Miss Granger, the young master described you exactly."

"Please follow me and we will go and get your trunk." He said in a mannerly fashion.

She went with him and before long they were on their way and drove up in front of one of the largest houses Hermione had ever seen. She had no idea how well off the Krum family was. She suddenly became very nervous and scared. Then she saw him. Before most would never call him hansom but now he looked different. He had matured and was now a man. Hermione felt very small and ugly.

"Hermione." He called.

She was surprised, he said her name with out any mistakes now.

"Hello Viktor." She called back.

He walked up to her and put his hand on the small of her back. He lead her up the steps and through the front door. He yelled orders to the servants and then looked at her and smiled.

"I am so pleased you have come, Hermione." He said in a soft accent, much different from last year.

She could tell he had been practicing his English. Maybe things would work out after all.

Hermione hoped so.


	2. Glorious Afternoons

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, only the ones I have created.

Bulgarian Blunders

By, Rogue Wingweaver

Chapter 2

Glorious Afternoons

If only Hermione's hopes could have been satisfied but much was in store for this girl. Dinner that night had been civil but that was all. Hermione could tell she was not accepted by Viktor's family, at least not yet. If this was the case than they would be testing her and watching her until she met whatever their expectations for her were.

The next morning there was a knock on her door. She grabbed the robe she had laid across the bed and called,

"Come in", in a curious voice, wondering who it could be.

In walked Viktor with a grace she hadn't remembered he had.

"Good, you are awake."

"I thought you might sleep forever," he said with brief smile

It was already past noon and Hermione had been sleeping since the night before.

"I'm sorry," she said embarrassed.

"I guess the train ride wore me out more than I thought."

There was a silence between them for a while. It was a comfortable silence and for a while they just stared at each other.

When she looked at him she noticed he had changed in appearance greatly, Hermione liked it. She had not really been able to get a good look at him prior but as he had his head down a little, just enough for his hair to fall gracefully in his face she saw him in a way she never had. It graced his cheek which was raised a little by the tiny smile. Looking at him gave her goose bumps. He was not hugely handsome but he reminded her of an American actor she had seen in a movie when her parents took her to America on vacation. His name was Johnny Depp. She didn't remember liking the movie because it did not portray history properly. It was about Jack the Ripper and it was set in England. She certainly remembered what the actor looked like and to see Viktor gave her sensations she had never experienced. Not to say that he looked like Johnny Depp but he was different somehow.

When Viktor first saw her, as she had walked up to him the day before, he was surprised. Her appearance had changed some, she was taller and her hair was more controlled but this was not what caught his attention. There was a new feeling surrounding her. He could not say what it was but it mystified him and made him want to spend as much time with her as it took to figure out what it was.

Just then they both came back to reality.

"Well, would you like to get dressed and go down for some breakfast or in your case lunch?" Viktor asked.

Feeling embarrassed again Hermione said,

"Yes, that would be fine."

"I will be right down." She said smiling.

They ate their meal and decided to go out riding for the afternoon. Hermione was not very experienced on a broom but for once she didn't have to be perfect at something. She just enjoyed seeing the scenery and spending time with Viktor.

Hermione could not express the how she was feeling. Freedom she had never felt was washing over her. Gone was the constant worry and arguments that were routine when she was with Ron and Harry. Nothing against her friends, she was happy with them but the happiness she felt when she was with Viktor went further than friendship.

When they arrived at the destination Viktor had chosen Hermione was speechless. They got down from the broom and looked out on a beautiful landscape. They were high up and among the mountains. Hermione could see mist surrounding the lower parts as the day was drawing to a close. The sun was nearing its set and the sky was all colors. Viktor sat down on the grass at their feet and motioned for her to do the same.

"Is it not beautiful?" He asked her.

"I have never witnessed such beauty." She said, unable to take her gaze from the scene before her.

He reached over and touched her chin to bring her face to him. Before she knew what was happening he was pressed against her lips. She felt a wanting coming from him but there was something else there. She felt an almost reticence in him. Was he afraid or was he just waiting for her approval? She did not know but pulled herself closer to him and deepened to kiss. It was not a really long kiss but long enough to bring them closer together. Hermione was almost in Viktor's lap and he was not complaining. They stayed like this, talking a little. Viktor asked Hermione about her friends and family. Soon the discussion had moved to her dreams and hopes.

Hermione was amazed how easy it was to talk to Viktor. She was perfectly content to be with him and would not have minded if it lasted forever but soon he said they should head back.

Little did they know that there was someone who had been waiting for their return.


	3. The Past Steps In

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, only the ones I have created.

Bulgarian Blunders

By, Rogue Wingweaver

Chapter 3

The Past Steps In

Viktor had never had enjoyed himself so much. Happy did not describe the way he felt. Maybe contentment but even that seemed to belittle his feelings. He looked over and stared in awe at the woman beside him. Hermione's eyes were looking back at his with what he thought might be adoration. He was so enthralled that he did not notice another woman that was staring at both of them.

"Hello Viktor, did you have a pleasant afternoon?" Said the mysterious woman as she stood up and walked slowly towards them.

Viktor was frozen in place. What is she doing here, he thought to himself. He had not seen or heard from his old school girlfriend in more than a year. Someone had told him that she was married but why was she visiting him?

"Hello Miquain, How have you been? Viktor said

He knew it sounded lame but he had been so taken aback by seeing her than he could think of nothing else to say.

"Oh, I have been doing fine, just fine."

"I see you have found ways to entertain yourself." Miquain said and gave Hermione a look that she would not soon forget. The look warned Hermione that her peace had come to an end.

"I am glad you have been doing well."

"I heard from Jack that you had gotten married, let me congratulate you." Viktor said after gaining some composure.

"Oh, so that is what he told you, well it is not true."

"I was engaged but I did not go through with it." She said.

"May I ask what your reason was for backing out?" Viktor said.

"Of course you may."

"The answer to that question is the reason I came to see you." She said with a smile.

"I could not go through with it because of you."

"Me?" Victor said with confusion in his voice.

"Why me?"

"Because I never stopped loving you Viktor." Miquain said

She continued,

"I am not going to keep my agenda secret."

"I am back to see if you still love me."

When she said that, she might as well have pointed a gun to his head. His surprise would have been no different. He suddenly felt very guilty when he remembered Hermione was standing beside him.

Hermione did not know what to think. This was the worst thing to end the most wonderful day of her life, other then meeting Harry and Ron.

All was quiet and quit awkward for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds.

"May we go inside, please?" Miquain said breaking the silence.

"Oh, yeah follow me." Viktor said coming back to reality.

The three went inside and everyone but Miquain felt extremely uncomfortable. Viktor was more embarrassed than anything. Hermione was so confused that she just wanted to cry and sleep. She went right up to her room and cried. Why was this Miquain woman really here? Hermione did not understand what Viktor and she were talking about. What was her past with Viktor?

Meanwhile, Viktor ordered that a room be made up for Lady Miquain and then went to bed. As he walked up to his room he was very caught up in his thoughts, to think that Miquain had to nerve to come back to him after all that had happened. She had hurt him and given him more than he thought was wizardly possible, she had left him for someone else. Now if that was all it had been he would have been able to get over her but she did not leave him for some guy he didn't know. No, she left him for the man he hated more than anyone else, his brother. He loved Miquain with great passion and had been ready to marry her when it happened.

He remembered it vividly, it was a rainy night and he had just got back from quidditch practice. When he arrived back at his apartment he felt that something was wrong. He went over to see Miquain so she could comfort him. When he got there the feeling increased and he knocked on her door. When no one answered he got worried and opened the door with magic. He walked in to see his brother and Miquain together in her bed. They were both naked so he did not have to guess what he had interrupted. There were cries from Miquain and his brother but all Viktor could do was get out of there. He did not want to hear any excuses. The pain had shot through him and the agony made tears endlessly run down his face.

Peace had finally come to him after a season of sorrow. Now he had Hermione and the hope a good and lasting relationship with her.

He returned to reality and the two women, one from the past and one present. He asked himself, what was he to do next? He did not know. Everyone's sleep was restless that night.


	4. Father Knows Best?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, only the ones I have created.

Bulgarian Blunders

By, Rogue Wingweaver

Chapter 4

Father Knows Best?

It only took Hermione a moment to remember what had happened when she woke up. Confusion still clouded her mind and Viktor's place in her heart. They had kissed yesterday, why he had to kiss her. If that act had been prevented than she would not feel the same, she knew it. Now there was jealousy and hate in her. She did not know how to control it or what she should do. She was not sure if she loved Viktor but something was happening to her and these feelings were evidence of that. She did not want to get out of bed but she knew she should. She got up and dressed herself for what she was certain to be a horrible day. Once she was dressed she went down stairs.

Viktor's morning started out a rough one. He had woken up with a terrible headache then Viktor's father had called him to his study to talk. When Viktor got there he looked around at the familiar bookshelves and desk then to his father who had not spoken yet. Viktor could tell nothing of why he was there from his father's face, as usual it remained casual. Then his father spoke.

"Well done son, you did it." He said.

"Did what?" Viktor asked in confusion.

"Why you got Miquain back."

"I should have known you had something up your sleeve."

"I am sorry I did not trust you when it came to that muggleborn, Hermione isn't it?"

"You were only using her to get Miquain back, I understand that now."

"Is something wrong son?" His father asked noticing that his sons face was growing red.

It was all Viktor could do not to grab his father and strangle him. His family was not as bad as some of the pure bloods but sometimes Viktor could not stand them. His family had approved of his match with Miquain because she was from a noble pure blood family in England. Viktor had not minded because that was not why he had loved her. It was simply a blessing that there families were pleased about their relationship. Now that was over. Both families had blamed Viktor for the break up. There was nothing for him to do but Hermione had helped him out of his depression. When he had gone home after the Triwizard Tournament, thoughts of the dear, sweet, and intelligent girl that he had befriended helped him move on with his life. Thoughts of Hermione now flooded his head. What was he going to do? His attention was quickly brought back to his father.

"Father, I had no idea that Miquain was going to come here and I certainly did not plan for her to come either." Viktor said with as much decorum he could muster.

"She is by far the last person I ever wanted to see again."

"But I thought you said you loved her at one time?" His father inquired.

"Is not some of that love still in you?'

"You made a mistake by letting her go in the past."

"I am telling you, do not make that mistake again."

"Especially when she is back giving you another chance." His father said all this in an almost warning tone.

"Father, the only thing I can promise you is that I will take all of what you have said into consideration before I make any decisions." Viktor said and then he left.

Hermione's morning was much more peaceful. She had gone down and got some breakfast then decided to explore the house a little. She wished she had Harry, Ron, or Ginny here, they always made exploring exciting for her. As she walked down one of the halls she saw many doors. She pick one and quietly stepped inside the room. It turned out to be the library. She thought she had never seen anything so beautiful. The shelves of books lined the walls from top to bottom. With a high ceiling and comfy furniture around, Hermione finally felt a little at home.

Oh how relived she felt, books had always been a great comfort to her and this was definitely a time when she needed some comforting. She found a cozy chair and as soon as she sat down the fireplace came alive with flame and the wood crackled. At first she was worried that someone was watching her, like Harry, Ron and she had seen Sirius in the fireplace back in the Gryffindor common room. She soon realized that there was no cause for worry and that this was just another luxury of the Krum estate.

She quickly settled in and soon was lost in the only world she understood.

When Viktor found her she was asleep with her book laid on her chest. He was hesitant to wake her but he knew he must. He raced his hand across her face, moving some unruly hair out of her eyes.

"Hermione." He said in a quiet peaceful voice.

She moved slightly then her eyes opened. She looked up into his brown eyes and for a moment she was lost in them. How she would love to wake up to those eyes more often.

"I have something I need to tell you." Viktor said.


	5. Viktor's Past

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, only the ones I have created.

Bulgarian Blunders

By, Rogue Wingweaver

Chapter 5

Viktor's Past

When Hermione heard Viktor's words she suddenly awoke from her dream. He wanted to talk to her and she had a feeling that she was not going to like what he had to say. She didn't want him to talk or things to change, she needed to be lost in the dream she had found in him. Much to Viktor's surprise, Hermione got up out of her chair and put her arms around him. At the same time her lips were on his. She held him in a passionate kiss as if her last plea to have him to herself. Viktor felt he should pull away but something inside would not let him. He recognized that it was the same feeling he had felt when had seen her the morning after she had arrived. He still hadn't been able to put his finger on what it was. He carefully pulled away from her and proceeded to tell her about the night that had not stopped playing itself over and over in his mind.

Hermione didn't quite know how to reply to what she had just heard. The first thing that came to her mind was to ask questions and they were out before she could stop them.

"Where is your brother now?" She asked first and before he had and chance to answer, she asked him another one.

"What would cause your brother and girlfriend to betray you like that?"

Viktor was hesitant to answer but he soon obliged.

"To answer you first question, I do not know where my brother is, I have not seen him in two years. Not since I saw him with Miquain. After that I never wanted to see him again, I just wanted to forget everything." He breathed heavily before he continued.

"The answer to your second question is much harder because I still don't understand what happened. I haven't spoken to anyone about this but I sense that your wanting to know is coming out of your care for me so I will tell you. After I left Miquain and Anthony, rumors of what had happened abounded. No one knew the truth, not even me. Miquain told everyone that it was my fault, that I had been gone too much, what with Quidditch practice and all. None of what I heard made sense, I had spent every spare moment with her. So I just blocked it all out and refused to talk to anyone about the whole ordeal."

"You have to understand, when I was growing up my brother and I were fairly close. He is only two years older than me and we had a lot of common interests. We both loved quidditch more than anything else in the world. There was a difference though, he liked it because of the fame and glory where as I just loved to play. I hated it when Anthony left and went to school. While he was gone, all I had was mother. My father was often away and when he was home I was afraid of him, we have never had a good relationship. When Anthony came back during the summer break it took two to three weeks before things were back to normal and he was himself again. He was changing and I didn't think it was for the better. When the time came for me to leave for school also, I was nervous but I could not wait be close to my brother all the time. As we both got older we started having arguments." Hermione just sat there and listened with interest while he continued to bear his soul.

"Anthony was very different at school from how he was at home. He was very popular and everyone looked up to him. He was the youngest ever captain of the quidditch team and one of the best looking boys at the school. He could have any girl he wanted. Me, I was a scrawny little kid compared to him and everyone would just look at me and wonder at the fact we were related. This made for a rough first year of school. I quickly grew taller and proved my talent as a seeker and was brought on the team. At first my brother did not want me to be but he also did not want to look bad in front of anyone and I was the best seeker, he didn't really have a choice."

"I met Miquain in my second year. Her family had sent her to Durmstrang, a place were a pureblood would be appreciated. She came up to me after a match and starting talking to me. I found it a little odd but I did not complain or stop her. I had not spoken to girls much and Miquain made it easy. We soon became close friends but mind you, only friends. Things started getting serious in our fifth year. That is when I asked her to be my girlfriend. By then my relationship with Anthony had deteriorated into nothing and he had become the leader of the bad crowd. He took any opportunity to make my life miserable. "Near the end of my fifth year I got an owl from home with a letter telling my that my mother was horribly sick and that they thought she might die. Their suspicions were right and I received another owl telling me she was dead. Anthony acted like he didn't even care. Both him and my father acted like they were free now she was gone. Since then I have hated my brother and I can hardly be civil to him the few times I am around him." Viktor took a deep breath and then let it all out. Hermione could see that this was not easy for him to talk about. After all, it had only been four years. She watched him at he continued.

"When Anthony graduated, he did nothing with himself but sleep around with loose wizards and sometimes even muggles. He spent our family's money but my father did not care about the way his son was living. Why, he wished he was not tied down so he could live the same way. Well, does that answer your questions?" Viktor finally asked.

"Yes, thank you for telling me Viktor." Hermione said. Her mind was satisfied but she had more to think about now. He has known Miquain for a long time, Hermione thought to herself. She remembered back to yesterday afternoon, when she had first saw Miquain. She was by far the most beautiful woman she had ever beheld. Her eyes were violet and she had long shimmering hair that was a dark brown. Her completion was perfect and there was no make-up on her face, she didn't need it. Hermione could tell that she was one of those girls that all the other girls hated because she needed nothing to make her beautiful. She had immediately wanted to hate her. How was she to compete?


	6. Female Rivalry

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, only the ones I have created.

Bulgarian Blunders

By, Rogue Wingweaver

Chapter 6

Female Rivalry

After her talk with Viktor, Hermione needed to take a walk and think about what she had just been told. As she walked through the house she came down a hallway she hadn't been through yet. The walls were covered in pictures of the Krum family. They moved around, some were speaking to each other and others just solemnly stared at her as she passed. One picture caught her eye and she stopped. It was a picture of Viktor, he was probably around seven and his brother was standing a bit taller beside him. They both looked happy as they waved at her. She thought back to what Viktor had told her about Anthony and she was suddenly overcome with sadness. Why had he gone down the wrong road? She could tell that thinking about it still her Viktor. The wound had not healed completely and it probably never would. Viktor's brother reminded her so much of Malfoy, the way Viktor had explained him made the hair on her neck stand up. Why did people like Malfoy and Anthony need to exist? All they were good for was to bring heartache and problems.

After wandering through the house she ended up back in her room. Outside her door, there was someone waiting for her. Hermione had no idea how long Miquain had waiting outside her room or what the hell she was there for.

"Can I help you with something?" Hermione asked in a strained tone. She didn't have any patience for this woman and she blamed her for half of the heartache that Viktor had had to endure. This woman was no more than a stranger to her and she wanted nothing to do with her. Miquain answered in a very sure voice,

"I have some things I want to discuss with you. Can we go in your room? This might take a while."

As much as Hermione wanted to say no, something made her agree to talk.

"Sure, come in." She said. "What is it that you want to discuss?"

"I know you and I did not have the best meeting but I want to defend myself before you hate me without knowing all the facts."

"I had no idea that someone would be here with Viktor when I came. If I had known I was barging in on something I probably would have rethought my plans. So first off I would like to apologize."

Hermione could not believe what was happening. What was this woman thinking, apologizing to her? Did she really think that she could just say she was sorry and they would instantly become best friends? Miquain continued and Hermione was torn from her thoughts.

"I know that telling you I am sorry is not going to fix everything but this is where I chose to start. I don't know how much you know about my past with Viktor but a lot of it is more complicated than it sounds. I am not here to explain everything to you. I just want you to know that I am not planning to ruin Viktor's life and I know that must be what you are thinking. You must hate me. I came in and ruined your time with him and if I were you I would hate me too. I am very accustomed to being hated by others but that means nothing to you and has nothing to do with this conversation. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I don't even know you and you have nothing to do with my business with Viktor. Now that I am here I have to do what I came for. I am sorry that you had to be a part of this." Miquain took a deep breath before she continued.

"You seem like an intelligent young woman and I hope that we can try and be mature about all of this. I have spoken a lot, is there anything you want to say to this?" She asked.

Hermione wanted to respond but for once she had no idea how. What was she supposed to say to this woman? Her mind was such a jumble. She finally forced herself to say,

"What is it that you are getting at? I am not sure what it is that you are saying."

"I am not going to beat around the bush, I came here to ask Viktor to take me back. I still plan on doing this, I haven't changed my mind. Like I said, I am sorry that you will be left alone but I hadn't planed on him having another girl."

At hearing this, Hermione's anger finally snapped into action. Her eyes were flaring and she could feel her heart beat faster.

"Are you saying that you expected him to still be pinning for you, after what you did to him?" She yelled.

"No." Miquain said, raising her voice at the attack. "But I didn't think he would be so desperate that he would be with someone like you, after he had been with me. Things must have been getting really bad if he would resort being with a little mudblood like you." Miquain smirked at this, knowing she had done some damage.

Miquain started to walk out of the room but then turned around

"Oh, to finish what I wanted to say, I am getting Viktor back so don't even try to stop me. If you do, you are far less intelligent that I thought you were." At this, she turned around and left. The last thing that was heard was the door slamming.


	7. Romantic Confusions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, only the ones I have created.

Bulgarian Blunders

By, Rogue Wingweaver

Chapter 7

Romantic Confusions

Miquain spoke to herself as she made her way across the familiar passage, away from the room and Hermione. How could Viktor had given that twit HER room. She had so many memories of the room her time spent in that room. Like trying to fall asleep but thinking of Viktor and not needing to sleep. She had spent many a summer in this house but none more memorable than just after her fifth year at school. The memory of that day was very vivid to Miquain, she remembered every detail.

She had just turned sixteen and had been dating Viktor for a few months. They had done nothing more than hold hands and kiss once in a while all those months. Viktor knew that she had wanted to take things slow. A couple of weeks after they had arrived at the Krum manor, Viktor had taken her for and walk. The outdoors had been glorious, the sun was shining just as they had been when she saw Viktor coming up the rise with that little girl. Birds sang for them and it seemed like everything was perfect. When they came back from the walk, neither felt like there was need for words and their eyes were talking as they gazed at one another. It wasn't long before his lips were coming towards her and she met them with her own. This kiss was different that the others they had shared. It seemed more intimate and important. She knew that this was a kiss you would always remember. A little while later he had told her that he loved her and that they would always be together, she had felt so safe in his arms. All went well until the night he had found her with Anthony, that event had changed everything. Viktor had left before she had a chance to say anything in her defence. The look on his face still burned in her mind, she would never forget the way he had looked at her. There was no word that could explain the absolute distain and horror written all over his frame.

Now, a few years later, he had another girl using the very room that had once been hers. She didn't know how serious Viktor was with this girl but she did know that when she gave him the choice, Viktor would choose her over this pathetic child. Still, she had a small amount of doubt in her mind that she refused to think about. She had made herself come here and she was going to make things right. Make them the way they had been when she felt safe and they had loved each other.

A while later Hermione peeked her head outside her door, Is she gone? She asked herself. When she saw that no one was to be seen anywhere, she quickly went outside. She had gotten tired of hiding in the house, she needed some fresh air. Not wanting to be found crying, she walked over to the east side of the castle where there was a small wood and hid herself behind a large and very old looking tree. It had to be hundreds of years old. Hermione had never one to have a great appreciation for trees and outdoors, she had always enjoyed her time in the books but for some reason she knew a book could not solace her. She needed to be where living things could calm her. She leaned back on the tree and looked up at the sky. A bird flew over head to her nest in the branches above. The day was beautiful, the country here was nothing what she had expected. Nothing about this trip was what she had expected, not even anything she could have dreamed.

She thought about Viktor and the feelings for him that had been forming inside her. He had acted like he felt the same way for her. Now she didn't know, what if he still loved Miquain? How could she compete with her and the history that she had with him? Was it really worth the fight? She could easily go home and forget the whole thing. After sitting by that tree for what seemed like hours, the battle within her was still going. It was head vs. heart. For so long, Hermione had relied on her intelligence to guide her actions. Her relationship with Harry and Ron had softened her and this scared her. Could she risk her heart? Being devoted to knowledge instead of emotion had always seemed to her the safer route. But maybe now she wanted something more than safety. She stood up and decided to swim into the deep water that had always terrified her. She would give Viktor the chance to prove whether or not he was worthy of her love. She walked into the house with confidence, it was in his hands now.


	8. The Discussion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, only the ones I have created.

Bulgarian Blunders

By, Rogue Wingweaver

Chapter 8

The Discussion

Viktor passed back and forth across the floor in his room. Miquain had told him that he needed to meet her downstairs. She would be in the sitting room in a few minutes to talk and he was not looking forward to the meeting. He hated it but he had to admit it, he still had strong feelings for her. This was because he had not dealt with any of the feelings for two years, he had tucked everything away deep in the fathoms of his head. Now all the hurt and confusion was back, he was by no means over her. He still loved her as much as he did two years ago.

All of a sudden he started to panic. How could Hermione be taking all this? What was he supposed to do? He had feelings for her also. He asked himself over and over what could be done but could come up with no easy solution. What if he had to choose? He looked at his watch and saw that he had no time to think, it was time to go down stairs.

He reluctantly went but was totally unexpected for what he was about to see. When he walked into the sitting room he saw Miquain but she was not alone. Standing beside her was his brother, looking the same as he had two years ago. His hansom looks and smirk stared back at Viktor. All was quiet until Miquain spoke.

"I invited Anthony here so we can be rid of this confusion. Viktor, I ask you to just listen and I think you will understand what happened."

Viktor just nodded and stood there refusing to sit. This was far from a relaxing situation. He could never have been in a more uncomfortable in his life. What could they possibly have to say that could change the way he felt. He knew one thing, they would never make him able to forgive them. Still refusing to sit, he looked down and started twiddling his thumbs. The silence was near unbearable and he wanted them to have it out, whatever they were going to say.

"What I need to tell you is not simple, that night was very hard for me." Miquain started.

"Viktor, I am far more to blame then Miquain." Anthony spoke and he continued before Miquain could interrupt him. "I was crazy and stupid in those days. I made the biggest mistake of my life, when I tricked Miquain and I am very sorry. When you live your life the way I did, you lose your grip on anything sensible. I was sleeping with another girl every night and parties were my life. Then one day I was asked how my little brother was doing. When I went to answer I found that I was jealous. You had a real life, with your quidditch career and your relationship with Miquain. I saw that I wasn't happy living the way I had been. I wanted to ruin your life, so I formed a plan. I decided to hit you where it would hurt the most. I knew how to seduce Miquain, I only had to get her to be with me once and make sure that you came at the right time and my goal would be achieved."

"I should have known you were capable of something as low as this." Viktor interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish Viktor." Anthony said, suppressing a laugh and trying not to smirk.

"After I had set my plan into action I just put my whole self into it. Then on that night when I saw your face as you left, the heart break written all over it, I saw that I had been stupid. Miquain yelled at me and said I had ruined her life and yours and that I was the most dishonorable man she wished she had never met. After that night something changed in me, I don't pretend to think that I have changed but I and striving to be better and not desire the same empty life. Miquain, why don't you speak now."

"Thank you Anthony." Miquain said, she glanced at Viktor to try and see how he was taking all this but she could see nothing, he expression was that of a stone.

"I admit that both Anthony and I are to blame for all of this. He has pretty much covered it all. It was a horrible thing and I am sure you had no idea that he was my weakness. I had always had a crush on Anthony but I was ashamed of it, especially after we started going together." She stopped for a moment.

Viktor brought his hand up and ran it through his hair, something he only did when he was nervous.

"Viktor, please understand that I am only human and Anthony came at a time when I was feeling neglected. I am very sorry that it happened, I made a huge mistake and you caught me. Afterwards, I was too ashamed to talk about it to anyone and I let everyone think what they wanted. I know you suffered the brunt part of everyone's scorn."

Miquain took a deep breath and Viktor could see the pain in her eyes as she spoke. Suddenly, he felt his resolve falling to pieces. He then looked at Miquain as she continued.

"It has been almost two years and I have had a lot of time to think about it. I can only say I was stupid and ask for your forgiveness. I thought since it was over I would forget you and even tried to get married thinking that would help the process but something in me wouldn't let me go through with it."

Viktor could feel his heart speed up and he couldn't breath.

"Viktor, I still love you." She stopped there and sat down in a chair, exhausted.

For a few minutes everything was quite. The clock ticked and you could hear only the heavy breathing of the people in the room. No one moved until Anthony strode out of the room. This seemed to wake Viktor from his trance and he rose, walked over to Miquain and took her in his arms. They kissed until both knew that all was forgiven between them.

When their kiss broke, Viktor smiled and looked into the violet eyes that for so long had him bewitched. His mind was a whirlwind. She was back and in his arms. This was what he had always wanted and now it was his.


	9. The End

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter, only the ones I have created.

Bulgarian Blunders

By, Rogue Wingweaver

Chapter 9

The End

Hermione entered the house, ready to face anything. This was good because she would not have been able to stand the sight that came before her eyes if she hadn't readied herself. She looked to her left in time to see Viktor embrace and kiss Miquain. Hermione steadied herself and walked up stairs. She felt pain but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Something in her heart told her that she would get over him and she believed it.

Her bags were quickly packed and she was ready to leave. She had sent an owl to Ron, telling him she was coming home sooner that planed and to meet her at the train station the next day at 6 o' clock. She would leave early the next morning on the first train to England.

It was getting late but she knew she had to speak with Viktor. She wasn't sure what she would say to him but she had to be strong and say something. Hoping he would come looking for her soon, she stayed in her room.

Viktor and Miquain talked for a while after they sudden kiss and then she went up to her room for some rest. Viktor felt as if he was walking on air till he remembered Hermione. He needed to tell her what happened and hope that she would understand. He walked up the stairs and down the hall to her room. He knocked softly on her door until he heard a small voice inside tell him to come in. As he opened to door he saw the packed bags in the dim light. The sun was going down and the only light in the room was from the small glow.

"You're leaving I see." He said quietly

"Yes." Was all she said

Hermione was sitting in a chair looking out the window. She wanted him to be the one to talk because she couldn't form any words. She was close to tears and tried to choke them back. She wanted to leave with dignity and not pity.

He took a few steps closer to her before he started.

"You know somehow, I don't how I just want to say I am sorry you had to be in the middle of this. I have taken Miquain back. We talked about what happened and I have forgiven her." At this he took a deep breath.

"Just so you know, I was starting to care for you and if Miquain had not come back I think I would have fallen for you. You are a wonderful girl and I am glad to have known you."

If Hermione had any doubt left in her mind, it was erased but Viktor's words. It was all over and she was going home. She wished Viktor luck and went to bed after a small supper she had a maid bring up. On the train the next day, she watched the countryside go by. Only a few days ago she had looked at the same scenery. How different her feelings were now in comparison. She did not feel sorry for herself but was glad to be going home. She knew that Ron would be waiting for her and accept her with the same love and friendship she felt for him. Soon all this would only be a memory. She would look back on it all and laugh someday.

She hoped.

A/N: I want to thank you for reading my story. It is my first here on fanfiction and I think I have learned a lot while writing it.

Rogue Wingweaver


End file.
